ANNYEONG!
by Bubble Ve
Summary: "Annyeong Taozi, aku Sehun dan aku ingin berteman denganmu "


Title: ANNYEONG!

Author: Bubble Ve

Genre: Humor, friendship (maybe –-")

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Huang Zi Tao

Kris Wu

Summary:"Annyeong Taozi, aku Sehun dan aku ingin berteman denganmu~"

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah ceria seperti biasanya. Bersamaan itu pula semua anak-anak sebayanya yang sedang bermain di depan rumahnya lari ketakutan. Sontak saja anak kecil itu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ini bernama Sehun, putra dari keluarga Oh.

Jika dilihat Sehun memang tampak seperti anak kecil pada yang menggemaskan, bibir kecil yang lucu dan mata Sehun anak yang sangat jahil jika sedang bermain bersama satu hari Sehun menyangkutkan sepatu temannya yang bernama Kyungsoo ke pohon mangga dekat rumahnya. Pada awalnya Sehun hanya ingin mengambil mangga itu tetapi ia tidak sampai untuk menggapainya. Lalu tidak sengaja Kyungsoo lewat di belakangnya dan menanyakan apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Lantas Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah lalu menarik paksa sepatu Kyungsoo. Kemudian dilemparnya sepatu itu berharap akan mengenai salah satu mangga di atasnya. Namun sepatu Kyungsoo malah tersangkut di sana. Alhasil Kyungsoo menangis sekencang-kencang sambil berlari menuju tidak heran jika teman-temannya menjauhinya.

^0^

Karena tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya, Sehun pun memilih untuk duduk di teras rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian tampaklah sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depanrumah tetangganya. Tepatnya di depan rumah Kris, pria berumur 20 tahun yang selalu diajak bermain oleh Sehun. Seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya berumur sama dengan Sehun turun dari mobil tersebut. Anak itu berlari kecil menghampiri Kris yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Setelah anak itu turun, mobil yang ditumpanginya tadi pun langsung melaju senyum Sehun kembali merekah.

"Sepertinya aku akan mendapat teman baru!Aku harus berkenalan dengannya, Kris-hyung pasti mau mengenalkannya padaku."Sehun dengan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk merapikan diri.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun langsung berlari kecil menuju rumah Kris. Sesampainya di sana Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah bercat golden brown itu dengan tidak sabarnya. Kemudian munculah seorang pria dengan tinggi menjulang menatap Sehun bingung.

"Sehunna? Ada apa kau ke sini? Hyung tidak bisa bermain denganmu hari sepupu ku datang hari ini, jadi hyung tidak bisa bermain denganmu saat ini."Ujar Kris lembut sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengajak hyung untuk bermain,, tetapi aku ingin berkenalan dan berteman dengan anak itu." Sehun menunjuk ke arah anak yang sedang memakan sesuatu di ruang tamu Kris.

Mata Kris pun mengikuti arah yang dimaksud pun mengangguk mengerti. Lalu kembali bebicara dengan Sehun.

"Kau mau berkenalan dengannya?Baiklah akan hyung kenalkan."Kemudian Kris menarik tangan mungil Sehun.

"Yehet~ terima kasih hyung~"

Hanya beberapa langkah saja mereka kini sudah berhadapan dengan anak kecil kecilnya mempunyai kantong mata seperti panda menambah kesan menggemaskan pada anak ini.

"Nah Sehun, dia adik sepupu hyung. Namanya Taozi, dia datang dari China."

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat Taozi yang membungkukkan badannya sopan saat Kris mengenalkannya pada Sehun.

"Annyeong Taozi, aku Sehun dan aku ingin berteman denganmu~" ujar Sehun semangat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri Taozi lalu duduk terulur berniat untuk berkenalan. Dengan senang hati Taozi menyambut uluran tangan Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Kris yang melihat adegan menggemaskan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Sehunna… Taozi… tunggu sebentar ne, hyung akan memasakan makan siang unutk kalian."

"Ne hyung~" jawab Sehun dan Taozi bersamaan.

^0^

Sementara Kris menyiapkan makanan, Sehun dan Taozi sibuk menggambar di terlihat sangat cepat senang bermain dengan Taozi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi sepertinya keakraban itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Karena saat ini Sehun dan Taozi sedang saling berebut pensil warna. Saat Taozi mengambil pensil warna biru maka Sehun akan merebutnya, saat Taozi mengambil pensil warna hitam pun Sehun juga merebutnya. Tampaknya sifat jahil Sehun mulai muncul.

Aksi saling berebut pensil warna itu masih berlangsung sampai Kris muncul dari dapur untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi di ruang tamunya. Saat Kris berdehem kecil, Sehun langsung melepaskan pensil warna yang sedang diperebutkannya bersama itu membuat Taozi terjungkal ke belakang karena Sehun melepaskannya Taozi melihat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Taozi berniat akan membalas Sehun namun Kris sudah mengajaknya untuk makan.

"Nah~ makanlah yang banyak supaya kalian lekas besar."Kris tersenyum saat merasa seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mengurus anak-anaknya.

"Ne hyung!" sekali kali Sehun dan Taozi menjawab dengan kompak, namun terdengar nada pertarungan disana.

'Lihatlah Sehunna, aku akan membalasmu kekeke~' ujar Taozi dalam hati.

Dan benar saja. Saat Kris akan menuangkan bubur pada mangkuk Sehun, Taozi menyodorkan mangkuknya di atas mangkuk Sehun. Sehingga mangkuk Taozi lah yang terisi terlebih yang melihatnya pun memajukan bibir Kris menatap heran kedua anak pikir panjang Kris lalu menuangkan bubur di mangkuk Sehun.

Sehun menghabiskan buburnya lebih cepat dari Taozi, ia meminta Kris untuk mengisi mangkuknya lagi. Kris pun menurutinya. Taozi yang merasa dikalahkan oleh Sehun tak tinggal diam. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan buburnya yang masih sedikit, lalu meminta Kris untuk mengisi mangkuknya juga. Taozi tidak ingin kalah dari Sehun. Maka dari itu ia makan dengan terburu-buru sampai terdesak.

"Taozi, makannya jangan kau sampai tersedak Sehun." Kris segera memberi Taozi segelas air putih.

Sedangkan Sehun yang baru saja mendapat pujian dari Kris langsung mejulurkan lidahnya ke arah Taozi.

"Makanlah dengan baik Taozi~" ejek Sehun untuk Taozi diiringi dengan tawa meremehkan.

Taozi hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan malas.'Kau menyebalkan!' teriak Taozi dalam hati.

^0^

Siang ini Kris berencana untuk mengecat pagar belakang saja Kris keluar dari gudang untuk mengambil cat, Sehun dan Taozi tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Mereka berkata akan membantunya mengecat.

"Hyung biar Sehun bantu ne!"

"Taozi juga akan membantu hyung!"

Dan lagi, Kris menggelengkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan tingkah adik sepupu dan tetangga kecilnya ini. Baru tadi pagi mereka akrab satu sama lain. Tapi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 60 menit mereka berubah menjadi saling berlomba-lomba seperti anak-anak.

"Baiklah~ tapi ingat!Kalian harus hati-hati dalam mengecat, Arrachi?"

Sehun dan Taozi kini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, menyakinkan Kris.

"Lihat saja Taozi, Kris hyung akan memujiku lagi karena aku mengecat lebih baik darimu!" dengan segera Sehun menuju pagar belakang rumah Kris yang hanya setinggi bahu Sehun dan langsung memulai untuk mengecat.

Seperti biasa Taozi tidak ingin kalah dari Sehun, jadi ia menyusul Sehun untuk mulai mengecat sisi pagar lainnya.

Selama mengecat Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengejek Taozi karena ia saat ini masih unggul dari Taozi. Di sisi lain Taozi tidak tinggal diam. Ia mempercepat pekerjaannya.

Akhirnya proses pengecatan pun selesai. Hasilnya seri karena Sehun maupun Taozi selesai dalam waktu menghela nafas kesal karena hasilnya seri.

^0^

Kegiatan selanjutnya yaitu membersihkan halaman rumah Kris yang sudah tertutupi daun-daun kering yang kedua tangannya sudah ada sapu. Di sampingnya sudah ada Sehun dan Taozi yang saling memberi death glare. Kris yang masih bingung dengan tingkah mereka menghela nafas pasrah. Kali ini ia juga menuruti permintaan adik sepupunya itu untuk membantunya menyapu halaman. Tentu saja dengan Sehun yang kini sudah siap memegang sapu yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya.

Tangan-tangan mungil itu dengan perlahan menyapu tiap sisi juga tidak segan-segan menyentuh daun-daun itu lalu mengumpulkannya di satu tempat. Sekitar satu jam telah terlewati, barulah Sehun dan Taozi menyerah untuk tidak berkompetisi lagi. Dilemparkannya sapu tersebut ke sembarang arah, lalu berjalan pelan menuju sofa di dalam rumah.

"Sehunna~ aku menyerah~ aku lelah!" ujar Taozi sembari menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-terengah.

"Nado Taozi~ aku juga menyerah!" keadaan Sehun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Taozi.

Keduanya kini tertidur di tersenyum saat melihat mereka diambilnya selimut untuk Sehun dan ditutupinya kedua tubuh kecil itu dengan aura pertarungan masih terasa dan Taozi kini tengah saling tarik menarik selimut tak berdaya tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?~" rutuk Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

^0^

Jam di dinding telah menunjuk pukul 7 malam. Itu berarti orang tua Taozi akan datang sebentar lagi untuk menjemputnya pulang. Kris baru saja selesai mandi setelah membereskan kekacauan yang dilakukan Sehun dan Taozi di bangunkannya Sehun dan Taozi.

"Sehunna~ Taozi~ ireona~" Kris mengguncang pelan tubuh Sehun dan Taozi.

"Eungh~" perlahan Sehun membuka matanya, namun belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Taozi ireona~ palli~" kali ini Sehun turut menarik-narik tangan Taozi.

Namun Sehun belum sepenuhnya sadar. Alhasil ia ambruk di atas tubuh Taozi. Kris tertawa kecil melihat tingkah di gendongnya tubuh Sehun.

Selang beberapa menit suara mobil pun terdengar di depan rumah Kris. Ketukan pintu membuat Kris melangkahkan kakinya untuk Sehun masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Maaf paman, apa paman bisa menggendong sendiri Taozi?Aku sedang menggendong masih tertidur di ruang tamu."Ujar Kris sopan lalu mengikuti ayah Taozi ke ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih Kris kau sudah menjaga Taozi seharian ini."Suara itu keluar dari ibu Taozi.

"Sama-sama bibi, Taozi tadi juga mendapat teman dia tidak kesepian."Ujar Kris sekali lagi.

Setelah itu mobil yang membawa Taozi dan orang tuanya pun meninggalkan kediaman yang masih dalam gendongan Kris sedikit menggeliat tak -samar Kris mendengar gumaman Sehun.

"Seharusnya Taozi tidak masih ingin bermain dengannya."Dan setelahnya Sehun kembali tertidur.

Kris hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sehun dan Taozi bermain bersama lagi di rumahnya. Sepertinya itu akan membuatnya menjadi tua lebih cepat.

.END.


End file.
